Brahmin milk
Brahmin milk is a consumable mentioned in several ''Fallout'' games and appears in Fallout 4 Creation Club content and the Fallout 76 add-on Wild Appalachia . Characteristics Brahmin are a source of milk that is like modern day milk, yet terrifyingly different.Fallout Bible 9#Fallout PNP: Brahmin.21 It is obtained from the udder of the brahmin.The Courier: "I just wanted to meet you." Alice McBride: "Oh! Well I'm Alice and that handsome stranger yonder is my husband Dusty. Going on fifty years, now. I keep waiting for him to leave me for some young thing with platinum blonde hair and hoop earrings, but he still sticks around. Says it's my cooking. I think it's because I know which Brahmin udder you can milk without getting kicked in the noggin." (AliceMcBride.txt) It is widely available throughout the wasteland.Mentioned in many places as product: e.g.:Vcdwnbar.msg, Jeremiah Rigdon, Angry Rick, Tap House, MoiraBrown.txt It is mentioned a few times that it can quickly be obtained from brahmin. e.g.:Vcdwnbar.msg, AliceMcBride.txt Brahmin milk is rad-cleansingThe Lone Wanderer: "You want me to get irradiated? How could that possibly be worth it for me?" Moira Brown: "Oh, don't worry so much about it. I'll be waiting here with a nice, tall glass of rad-cleansing brahmin milk for you when you get back. " (MoiraBrown.txt) and is used by Moira Brown as part of her home made radiation remedy.The Lone Wanderer: "Let's talk about radiation..." Moira Brown: "Oh? Feeling a bit under the weather? Or a bit over the Geiger-counter?" The Lone Wanderer: "I'm about as irradiated as I can get without burning a hole in the floor." Moira Brown: "I can tell... You're positively glowing! Now just hold on and try not to move. Tell me how it feels, and I'll get you fixed right up." The Lone Wanderer: "Too... tired... to be... snide." Moira Brown: "You're a lucky one, you know. At this level, most people don't make it. But then again, most people don't have my experimental tricks! Now, after taking a few notes, I'll take care of that nasty radiation with a bit of my own home-made concoction. I've never had a chance to test it out on someone so heavily dosed, but I'm sure it'll work out fine. Exciting, isn't it?" Moira Brown: "Okay, a little Brahmin milk... A couple magnets... And maybe a few happy thoughts..." Moira Brown: "Well, you're alive... That's the good news. But there was a little side effect. A teeny, tiny, um, mutation. But it seems to be benign, at least. Here, take a few radiation Chems, as my little way of saying, "I'm sorry I twisted your DNA like a kitten with a ball of yarn."" (MoiraBrown.txt) Brahmin milk can also be fermented. Fermented brahmin milk is used by Angry Rick to make his famous alcoholic "fermented brahmin milk martini."Angry Rick: "*squints eyes* You want me to sell my bar's star attraction? Listen, you asshole, this bar is how I pay my fucking bills and that robot piece has brought more customers to my bar than my famous Fermented Brahmin Milk Martini. Why don't you go shove a glass bottle up your ass and I'll kick it till it breaks! Get the fuck out of my face!" (MIS_15_Speech.txt) Variants Brahmin milk A wooden bucket filled with brahmin milk. References Category:Consumables Category:Drinks Category:Fallout mentioned-only content Category:Fallout 2 mentioned-only consumables Category:Fallout 3 mentioned-only consumables Category:Fallout: New Vegas mentioned-only consumables Category:Fallout Tactics mentioned-only content Category:Van Buren consumables